Halloween en la Orden
by Akkira Nala
Summary: Reto: Asustar a Kanda. Quien lo logra? y qué métodos utiliza? Entren y lean! Ok, quizás sea mejor el summary que la historia en sí, pero denle una oportunidad!


Halloween en la Orden

Toda la Orden se encontraba sumida en los preparativos para Halloween. No es que siempre se tomaran las molestias para preparar una fecha que pasaba desapercibida siempre; solo que el Conde había tomado un "receso" a la guerra al parecer, y todos quisieron pasar una de las posibles últimas fiestas juntos.

Lenalee y Komui se encargaron de la decoración, el departamento científico estaba acomodando todas las sorpresas, Jeryy en la cocina con motivación en sus platos, la Orden en si tenía un ambiente festivo.

Los exorcistas por su Parte, solo debían relajarse hasta la hora señalada, la hora del show. Habían planeado toda la fiesta hacía semanas, sin embargo, a Lavi se le había ocurrido a último momento, cambiar algunas cosas.

Reunió a todos en la Orden para hacerles saber de su plan: Asustar a Kanda. Todos se entusiasmaron, querían verle sufrir como el los hacia sufrir a ellos.

Pero no sabían a qué le temía el japonés. Asi que esperaron a la propuesta de Lavi.

-Pues… le verdad no lo sé, supongo que deberemos intentar con todo lo que se nos ocurra, quien lo logre, ganará un premio a su elección!- dijo el Bookman Jr.

-Así es- le secundó Lenalee- Desde este momento, empieza la fiesta! Y la competencia, suerte a todos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Toda la sección científica ya se imaginaba en su lugar de ensueños, disfrutando de unos días sin trabajo, los exorcistas se imaginaban con lindas chicas, excepto Allen; lo que el quisiera era imposible, asi que se conformaba con montones de comidas hechas por Jeryy.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, creando pociones, adaptando sus inocencias, etc.

Sin embargo, Lavi tenía un plan secreto el cual sólo sabía Lenalee. Su idea era juntar a Allen y Kanda, puesto que ambos eran muy tercos y orgullosos como para admitir sus sentimientos; pero ambos habían visto como se miraban mutuamente cuando creían que nadie los veía, Por eso Lavi tenía una idea de lo que podría asustarlo (o enfurecerlo; era lo más probable) asi que se puso en movimiento con Lenalee.

Kanda mientras tanto renegaba de esa fiesta.

-Che. Ese conejo idiota, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que obligarme a ir a esa estúpida fiesta-

-Hola Kanda- todo el departamento científico- Dinos algo, puedes ayudarnos con algo en los laboratorios?

-Piérdanse- dijo molesto

-Anda Kanda, si lo haces, haremos que Lavi no te moleste por al menos una semana- respondieron

Kanda fue a ver inmediatamente el laboratorio. Estaba oscuro. De repente, sale de entre las sombras, un fantasma con la forma de Lverrier. Kanda sin dudar, lo atraviesa con Mugen.

-Che. Molestos, para esto me llamaron? Igualmente espero que cumplan con lo de ese conejo.- los miró como sólo él sabe hacerlo

-Cl-claro Kanda-respondió toda la división científica, temiendo por sus vidas.

Y Kanda se marchó de allí, pensando en cómo podría salirse de ese loco lugar hacia el bosque.

Pero para su mala suerte, se fue encontrando con todos y cada uno de los exorcistas, tratando de asustarlo, "Ja! Como si fuese tan fácil… El único que lo sabe, es el Moyashi y al ser 'caballero' no lo hará" Pensaba Kanda… pues creía que el único modo de asustarlo era reviviendo su pasado con Alma y cuando lo "mató".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la Orden…

Allen planeaba la manera de asustar al exorcista amargado.

-Disfrazarse de fantasma? De Vampiro? De neko? No, eso ultimo no…- pensaba en voz alta

Tocan la puerta

-Pase-

-Allen tienes que venir, rápido!- dijo Lenalee algo agitada

-Lenalee! Que sucede?- Preguntó alarmado el albino

-Es Lavi, se ha desvanecido sin razón!-

-Ehh!? Vamos, Lenal…Ahhhhhh!- Gritó Allen, tan fuerte que se oyó por toda la orden y se desmayó.

Lavi lo estaba esperando afuera disfrazado de Cross

-Vaya, este niño es fácil de asustar, no Lena?- dijo Bookman Jr con una gotita en la cabeza

-Si, ya Lavi, vámonos! Que el llegará pronto- avisó Lenalee

-Vale, vamos pero no olvides la nota, déjala donde pueda verla- le contestó el pelirrojo

Luego de esto se llevaron a Allen a la habitación más alejada del transito común de cualquiera de la Orden

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda al escuchar el grito, supo en seguida que había sido el Moyashi, y aunque sabía que todos lo atribuirían a otra de sus tantas peleas, él no había sido la causa de semejante alarido. Asi que subió a la habitación de Allen, para ver que sucedía, pero sólo encontró una nota que decía:

"Kanda:

Si quieres ver a Allen, debes seguir subiendo. Puedes buscarlo cuando quieras, o avisar a alguien, pero si no eres tú, o te tardas más de 30 minutos, lo encontrarás en un estado que hará que te arrepientas de por vida.

Noah Clan"

"Cómo es que un Noah puede entrar a la Orden sin disparar ninguna alarma?" Se preguntó entre alarmado y molesto; pero entonces recordó a Tyki, aquel que podía manejar la materia a su antojo. Maldijo en su idioma natal, por tener que buscar precisamente él al Moyashi, maldito día que no estaba saliendo nada bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen despertó sobresaltado, había soñado con las deudas que su maestro le dejó todos los días durante los 3 años que había estado como su aprendiz.

Quiso moverse, pero descubrió que estaba encadenado a la pared.

-Are, are… Parece que despertaste, shonen- dijo una voz

-T-Tyki Mikk…?- preguntó Allen preocupado

-Jajaja no, Moyashi-chan, es Halloween, recuerdas?- Lavi salió de las sombras y le sonrió

-Lavi! Suéltame, debo asustar a Kanda y comer todo lo que yo quiera!- le gritó el albino

En ese momento, la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió, revelando la silueta de Lenalee

-Lenalee! Ayudame, Lavi no me… ah?- se interrumpió

Lenalee reía misteriosamente, mientras le informaba a Lavi:

-Ha caído en la trampa, se dirige hacia aquí, debemos movernos, AHORA-

-Bueno, Moyashi, lamento tener que dejarte aquí, pero tranquilo, ya vendrán a rescatarte- Lavi se acrcó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, y luego le inyectó una droga que hizo que cayera inconsiente y disminuyera su ritmo cardíaco al punto de poder pasar por muerto.

Después ambos exorcistas se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, sin darle oportunidad a Allen de replicar, "muerto" como estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda había iniciado la odisea (búsqueda) de Allen. A medida que avanzaba, se encontraba con toda esa basura de decoración de Halloween. "Che. Patético… Cómo el Moyashi se dejó atrapar tan fácilmente?" Pero no, Allen había gritado como si hubiese estado en un grave peligro. "Debo apresurarme, si ese Noah se atreve a ponerle las manos encima…"

Lenalee y Lavi lo seguían de cerca, a medida que se iba acercando al lugar indicado, habían puesto decoración más realista, incluso con objetos de Allen; su traje desgarrado, mechones de pelo, sangre, su cinta… Y Kanda se iba asustando, realmente… Tenía miedo de llegar demasiado tarde para ese chico, que se había ido metiendo en su corazón, tan sutilmente que para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya no podía sacarlo.

Faltando 1 minuto para la hora pactada, Lavi subió hacia donde estaba Allen, se disfrazó de Tyki y esperó a que Kanda llegara. La hora dio, lavi actuó la muerte, poniendo algo de "sangre" sobre el albino, y saliendo del cuarto justo a tiempo para que Kanda viera el momento en que se iba.

El japonés quizo ir a por el Noah, pero se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde, y entró directamente al cuarto, donde lo encontró cubierto de sangre, encadenado a la pared.

Rompió con Mugen sus ataduras, y lo sostuvo delicadamente. Buscó su pulso, y no lo encontró. Su miedo se había hecho realidad; el albino estaba muerto. Sorprendido al punto del shock, solo se quedó mirando el rostro pálido del Moyashi, abrazándolo, queriendo que despertara.

-Moyashi… Allen! Despierta, tengo que decirte algo… Idiota, despierta! Te amo maldita sea, te amo! No puedes irte, prometiste no dejar de caminar, vas a romper esa promesa… eres molesto en verdad, Moyashi… Allen-Su tono de voz había ido disminuyendo

-BaKanda… Mi nombre… al fin… lo aprendiste…?- Allen pronunció estas palabras con mucho esfuerzo, saliendo lentamente de su sopor inducido por Lavi…

Kanda había quedado de piedra: Allen había vuelto a la vida? Como era eso posible?

-Che. Moyashi baka! Quien te crees que eres?! Casi me matas del susto… estúpido-le dijo Kanda, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Oi… te asustaste? Entonces creo que he ganado… ja…- Allen se rió débilmente

-Ganaste? De qué demonios hablas!-Gritó el japonés, enojado y desconcertado llegado este punto.

-Oh, déjame aclararte, querido Yuu- dijo Lavi, quien había presenciado tan conmovedora escena- todos en la orden querían asustarte, jeje- rió

-Asi que fue por tu culpa que pasé todo el maldito día aguantando a esos idiotas que se cruzaban por mi camino… espera, dices que todo fue planeado?

-Asi es, incluso la nota del Noah, fue todo para que puedan aceptar sus sentimientos al fin!- dijo Lenalee soñadora

Ante esto, ambos muchachos se sonrojaron… Era cierto, Kanda había confesado a Allen que lo amaba, pero éste no había dicho nada.

-Che, date por muerto baka usagi- musito Kanda no tan enojado como abatido

Allen se había quedado pensando; Kanda había dicho que lo amaba! A él! Su deseo se había cumplido… a pesar de lo ilógico e imposible de éste.

-Kanda… Kanda… lo dices en serio?- preguntó emocionado

-Che. No es necesario que diga que…-Kanda fue interrumpido por el albino

-Yo también te amo…-musitó quedamente

Lavi y Lenalee se emocionaron, satisfechos de que su plan había funcionado, y procedieron a retirarse silenciosamente para dejarlos solos

-Moyashi, es en serio?- preguntó el japonés desconfiado

-Claro que si, Bakanda… Crees que pasaría semejante vergüenza por una broma?- rió Allen

Kanda se inclinó hacia el y lo besó; Allen cerró sus ojos y correspondió apasionadamente. El beso se iba tornando más apremiante, pero un quejido del más pequeño hizo que el japonés se detuviera

-Dime Moyashi… si todo era planeado, como es que acabaste aquí así?- Levantó una ceja con ironía

-Ah? Ahh si, fue culpa de Lavi. Me asustó, luego me cargó hasta aquí, y me drogó…- cayó sonrojado

-Y qué más?- el pequeño empequeñeció ante la mirada y el tono empleado por el japonés- Dime, que más?-

-Me besó en la mejilla antes de inyectarme la droga y…- No pudo continuar.

Kanda lo alzó -aún estaba débil- y lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo arropó, lo besó y le deseo buenas noches.

-Kanda… quédate… conmigo…-Pidió Allen somnoliento

-Che. Molesto, vendré cuando termine un asunto pendiente- le dijo

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Lo último que Allen escuchó antes de caer rendido al sueño, fue a Lavi suplicando por su vida, y a Kanda pidiendo una explicación de su atrevimiento antes de matarlo.

"A partir de ahora, todo será mejor… Encontré a quien amo, Mana"

Fin


End file.
